Love Bum
by zosanlover
Summary: nami learns the hard way, sanji's more of a player than he seems...slight SaNa, SanZo and sanjixoc. mildly explicit. and its my first piece like...ever. please review and no flames!XD
1. Chapter 1

**new replacement work! with better spelling!3!**

Nami walked through the ship carelessly. Hearing her heels click as she walked down the damp wood hallways of the thousand sunny. It was past midnight and most of the crew was asleep after the huge reunion party and _after_ party they had. But she hadn't been drinking as much as the rest of them, but instead, had stuck to watching everyone. And enjoying their company from those past two years. She was able to still manage to stubble around the ship not too drunk. But still drunk enough to lose her new log pose somewhere on the ship.

Ergo, why she was stumbling throughout the halls.

Stubbing her toe against one of the random walls that appeared in front of her out of nowhere Nami cursed. Berating the ship for moving its walls and rooms around all the time. Not knowing that an also semi drunk swordsman, was lost on the lower level of the ship, doing the same thing.

After rubbing her poor abused toe, Nami began to head of into the direction she believed to be the front lawn in search of where her log pose was.

That _was_ until she heard a _moan _echo from one of the rooms on the hall to her left.

Pausing, Nami stopped for a minute and looked back over her shoulder, as she replayed the moan in her head. It was too high to have been Robin's who she knew was sleeping downstairs in their room, and it most certainly wasn't her. Scince she was standing right there, being the victim of said sounds. And not unless someone had been added onto the ship without her notice, or one of the guys had grown boobs (which has happened before. When Luffy had bet Ussop he could use gum-gum ballon on anywhere he chose. And created huge boobs, that left sanji-kun with a nose bleed for days, and luffy with bumps and bruises that stood on for weeks after.) There shouldn't be anyone on this ship that _could_ make that type of noise.

Tentatively and cautiously Nami slowly walked over to the place she heard the noise, minorily surprised to here even more and more moans and soft growls come from the second wooden door in front of her. Much to her shock, she instantly recognized that door from all the bents and slices from fights with a regular swordsman.

_'Thats sanji-kun's room.'"_ She thought with a minor blush, that soon grew bigger as she heard a rather loud moan, followed by a guttural growl afterwards emit from the room.

Gulping slowly, she leaned in closer to the door, despite her brain telling her to back away and run for the hills, and set her head against the door. She felt her blush deepen as she heard even more growls and pants followed by the sound that could have only been a dull thud over and over again. '_Like a mattress being slammed into a bed stand'_ She thought with a blush.

And even though it was going against her better judgment, and even though her brain was screaming at her not to do it, Nami couldn't help herself when she gave into her curiosity. She slowly inched her hand to the doorknob and twisted it softly, opening the wooden door quietly, and as sneakily as she could, so she could manage a peek inside.

However though, it would seem fate had it out for her that day. And finally all the abuse that door seemed to have taken from the chef and swordsman bickering, had left the door weak, and even with her gentle nudging the door slammed itself open, giving her a full view of the pleasures going inside.

Down on the mattress was said blonde cook, panting, groaning, his eyes straining to look up at the intruder through his obvious pleasure. His lean and very well muscled torso shiny with sweat as he grunted over the lithe blonde woman under him. She had her body spread out, her obviously long limbs curled into the sheets in pleasure and her long blonde gold hair strewn across the bed as she panted across at Nami, looking at her with surprised but lust filled eyes. One of her arms wrapped around sanjis neck as he pounded in and out of her with his strong hips. His hand caressing her rather large breasts, and the other cupping her ass as he panted against her skin, and licking and kissing a trail up her milk shined stomach and breasts possessively. Lustfully causing shivers and moans to run down her back and come out of her mouth.

But with her startling entrance, Sanji-kun's body had turned towards her, protectively leaning over the other woman's in case of attack while still pleasuring her _"How the hell is he managing that?!'_ She screamed in her mind while he bent towards her, giving her a nice full view his…eh-em.._equipment,_ as it slid in and out of the voluptuous woman. And to say that if seeing the predicament she had found her crew mate hadn't left her red enough…the view of his startlingly …large and _heavy_ looking package slicking itself in and out of a mysterious woman, had left her redder than her hair and more embarrassed than the day she had caught zoro, trying to train his escape abilities, by using her bra as rope. since he said quote' its way harder that i thought it would be, especially the lacy ones. and ussop had stole all the rope for a project.'

Feeling her face redden and heat up even more, while she watched Sanji slow down in his thrusting, and the mystery woman wrap a hand around his rather thick neck and whispered into his ear breathily ' Whose that? Is she going to join?' And before Sanji could answer that Nami had slapped a thin hand across her eyes, feeling her cheeks burn even more and screamed out a quick ' IM SORRY, PLEASE CONTINUE ON, DONT MIND ME!' grabbed the doorknob with her other hand and slammed the door behind her. Ignoring the bemused 'huh'? That sanji-kun uttered as it slammed shut.

Leaning against the door frozen, unable to get her limbs to move in shock and huge embarrassment. She felt her face still burn, as the images flashed through her mind and she shook her head wildly to remove the thoughts. Gulping dryly, she slowly lowered her hand from her face and laid it down on her chest to try and calm her beating heart.

_'How the hell does he managed to get laid? And by a woman like that? And on the ship! How long has this been happening!'_ She screamed in her head, or at least she thought it was in her head. It wasn't until she stumbled back, and landed against a lean muscled body. A large calm hand steadied her, when the door slew open unexpectedly, and she looked up to see the unamused expression of the blonde cook, whose newly shown eyebrow was raised bemusedly, as he raised his hands to her hips to help steady her.

'May i help you Nami-san?' He asked her, his voice still slightly husky from all the.._growling_ he had been doing. Also, mildly amused from obviously hearing here outburst earlier. Blushing furiously again, she stumbled away from him, desperately trying to fix her rumpled jeans as she tried to secretly peek into the room unnoticed. Unfortunately, that plan had failed for many reasons. Over the past two years Sanji had grown decisively taller, baring over her had at least a good 6 inches. He snorted amusingly at her, before shutting the door behind his naked torso silently. Absentmindedly, digging through his unzipped _and_ unbuttoned black pants for a presumable cigarette.

' She's asleep'. He said calmly, lighting it up, or at least attempting too, since a coarse draft would blow out the lighter before it could light. '

Awkwardly standing there nami twitched and rubbed a hand up her arm nervously. She had expected him to at least be _embarrassed, _or to drool over her like he normally did, sputtering out apologies like a half drunken dumb ass. But here he was, calmly standing their half naked and attempting to like a cigarette. Her eyes now began to rake over his new body, after all, it had been 2 years science she had seen him. And in her completely, _clean non-checking out _way, she had to admit, he had improved quite a bit. His chest and torso had thickened out, still lean but now the muscles were more visible and when he moved he muscles on his back rippled. His face had matured, and had a sexy older look to it while his voiced had dropped to an even lower baritone than before, if it was even possible.

His hips had thickened considerably and, from what she had seen of his legs, they to had thickened, now more muscled and even without moving you could see the muscles in his legs straining against his skin while at the same time, Slim enough he didn't look monsterific, like they're friendly cyborg had become. It was then when the thought of _how_ she had seen his legs hit her, and rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly, she looked up at him from under her lashes and flashed him a nervous smile.

'Um... Im sorry I ruined your mood?' She chuckled nervously. Watching as the now smoking chef turned to her and lifted a brow curiously before giving her a small warm smile, leaving her frozen a bit. Surprised since most of his smiles towards her usually consisted of perverted glances and bleeding noses…this smile was almost…charming.

Shivering slightly at the weird course of, _dear god,_ dare she say it? _Desire, _course down her back, she tried focusing on the words he was saying instead off how weird she was now feeling.

'Its nothing to worry about nami-san.' His baritone voice chuckled to her seductively. At least to her thats how it sounded. ' It was my mistake, i usually take my business to their homes, but i had missed the crew to much to leave the ship. I had dreamed about being on it for the past 2 years, even if i was caring to some…_personal_ needs.' He chuckled dryly. he turned towards the door to open it a little, and pull out his shoes by the side, and begin to slip them on while smoking carelessly.

Shocked by his confession, Nami stood stock still before unintentionally blurting out, what she regretted, not even a minute later but it had already formed on her tongue. ' You mean you actually get laid? Girls actually fall for you?' She hadn't meant for it to sound insulting but she had been more shocked than before and couldn't really safe guard her tongue. After all, she thought that most women would run at the sight of his crazy flirting, but apparently they hadn't. Ut made her worry over what type of crazy women might have slept with her cremate. The last thing she needed was him catching something or getting murdered by a crazy woman.

Slowly, after putting his shoes on, he turned to her with a curly brow raised and his cigarette nearly burned out. Standing up and over her, her flicked it out of his mouth before crushing it under his boot in a slow way that kinda made her gulp unknowingly as he appraised her slowly.

'Nami-san'. He said tiredly, grunting off what seemed to be frustration as he rubbed the back of his neck with one muscled arm and looked of to the side discontentedly. ' I don't think you understand.' His eyes moved back to hers and the seriousness in them left her frozen and holding her breath as she waited for him to continue. ' Even though i do enjoy flirting with you and robin-chan, i never intend on sleeping with either of you.' At this statement, her mouth popped open, and left her stuttering like a fool while he held his hands up in defense from her fist, before she brought it down.

'Let me explain! Let me explain!' he spoke quickly, trying to avoid as many bruises as possible. Grunting, she allowed him to continue, but not before mentally adding 100 Belli to his debt, for such thoughts against her obvious innocence. Though somewhere in her mind, she could swear she heard zoro scoff in her head. ' That bastard gets a 100 Belli add too.' She though smugly, as she heard the mental zoro yelp in indignation. She turned her attention back to Sanji, who was appraising her warily, and lighting a new cigarette before assuring he had her attention and continued on.

' Even though the both of you are excruciatingly beautiful' he assured her, making her tick off 50 Belli of her debt. ' You are my crew mates, and while i do enjoy the thought of having a woman such as you in my bed, i know being who i am it would not last long nor will much emotion be put in it. It would be cruel for me to jerk around your hearts like that just to be sexually satisfied.' He said slowly, making nami lower her fist which had slowly raised again at the beginning of his sentence. ' I do truly love you and robin-chan as well as an other woman i have met before, however, i am not _in_ love with you. I will protect you, and treat you like the queen you deserve to be, but as for you and robin-chan, i can promise you, unless i ever develop deeper feelings with either of you, you will not be seeing the sheets of my bed.' He stated seriously, making nami feel shocked at such honesty coming from his mouth. Such chivalry, when all she thought he wanted was to get into her pants.

'But what about her?' she found herself asking him critically, waving a hand vaguely at the door behind him while he lifted the smoke from his mouth and let out a stream, raising a brow at her again but still giving her a small smile.

'She is different.' He said simply, lifting the smoke to his mouth again and taking a drag.' I am a man and i do have needs, i see women as beautiful creatures and the flirting that i do with you, robin-chan and any other female nakama we may pick up on the road besides vivi-chan and Hancock-chan is strictly for fun and never really serious. However, when i flirt seriously with other women, i have had much success. you are my nakama, not my lover, so power of chance says you will probably never see that side of me. _she_ however' He said thumbing his fist back to the door, ' is not my crew mate, she is a beautiful woman with a unique personality named janet, she enjoys pumpkin pie and has a knack for threesomes but i was more than enough to satisfy her for tonight.' He said with a smirk, making nami blush and causing her to bash him on the head with a quick shriek of 'pervert!' While he chuckled out loud and it filled her ears.

Standing up she huffed impatiently, and straitened out her pants while he rubbed his bruised head good humoredly. She muttered under her breath about how anyone could fall for anything from an idiot like him. Thats when his face got serious, and he pushed her up against the opposing wall. Leaning down into her now reddening face, as he set his hands against both sides of her head, while using one hand to lift her chin up and leaning his face into hers. breathing smoky breath on her lips that had an addictive smell of spice and a strange aroma of the sea. his sea green blue eyes boring into hers while he brushed their lips together, his rough ones upon her soft ones causing a tremble to go down her spine as he smirked against her, with the almost but not quite kiss.

'This nami-san, is just a _taste,_ of the pleasure I can give. And I didn't even have to use _words_,' his long tongue licked at her lips teasingly causing her to moan out a bit before biting her bottom lip and trying her best to stifle it. Leaning down near her ear, he nipped at her earlobe teasingly causing her to gasp silently. Leading to small chuckle resounding in her ear.

'just imagine how good i am when im trying to get you into my bed.' backing away from her he smiled down smugly before her bright blush as she repeated what just happened in her head over and over agin, causing her blush to deepen and his smirk to grow. slowly, almost shyly, she reached up to grab the back of his head and try to pull her closer to him to met their lips together. his eyes widened a bit before he clutched her hand holding his head and put a finger to her lips softly. her eyes widened a bit at the rejection and she let her arm drop down embarrassedly. turning her eyes away and murmured a soft 'sorry'. hearing him sigh softly, she felt her chin being lifted to look at him in the eye, his sea green-blue ones, mixing like the waves of the ocean as she tried to focus on what he was saying as he smiled softly at her.

'im sorry if i mislead you nami-san' he smiled warmly, stopping her heart for a bit. making her wonder _when_ the hell he had such an effect on her. 'you underestimated my skills and i just had to prove to you how wrong you were'. he chuckled smoothly. ' i didn't mean to hurt your feelings nami-san, but even though i will probably not see the woman i have slept with tonight ever again.' his face turned serious and sent shivers down her spine. ' i am a gentlemen, i do flirt and i do seduce women at time, but when i do bed one, whether they last as long as me or not, i make sure they are pleased, and for that whole night whether they're awake or not, i am all theirs.' he said, his eyes boring into her , trying to connect the message that he was someone else's for the night.

Grabbing her chin he leaned in and kissed her forehead softly before backing away with his hands in his pockets and smiling softly down on her, his eyes looking gentle like sea waves that kind of captivated her in a weird way she couldn't understand.

' i am sorry nami-san, but you are my crew mate, and i would never abuse our relationship that way.' he smiled warmly.' i also belong to janet for tonight because i made love to her.' he chuckled a bit before grinning at her slyly , his eyes sparkling. ' and no one steals kisses from me except for lovers, rubber captains begging for meat, and _extremely_ drunk marimos.' he chuckled loudly at her shocked expression before kissing her on the cheek again and stumbling off shirtless and his pants hanging off his hips, showing off his dark blue silk boxers that wrapped around his ass nicely.

Looking back at her over his shoulder he smirked at her when she blushed at him catching her checking out his ass. Grinning he waved a hand at her over his shoulder while mumbling about finding lost marimos he could hear stumbling about downstairs. Leaving her feeling a bit embarrassed, slightly mind blown …and a little wet.

Blushing furiously about the last one, she cursed out the stupid, dumb ass,_ slightly_ sexy cook in her head and added a 1000 Belli to his interest and tripled it.

'Thats what the basted gets' she huffed ' for making me feel this way so damn late a night'. Huffing and cursing, she stumbled back down into her room, drunkenness forgotten.

As well as the one thing that had gotten her into this whole mess, a rather misplaced log pose that sat undisturbed in a certain chefs pocket who was currently yelling at an idiotic marimo in the belly of the ship, preparing for a fight that would hopefully, smother the thoughts of lust left lingering in his mind after his near kisses with his navigator and the night he had with a bendy blonde gymnast pirate from a no name crew.

'just maybe' he thought as he dogged an incoming sword blade from an intoxicated swordsman who was trying to get into his pants. ' Im a little too good at love...'


	2. Chapter 2

**just an authors note!**

**i have had no experience in fanfiction but i wrote this on a whim...this is my first story ever and i kinda forgot to write that its odas. not mine...soooo..**

**I DONT OWN ONE PIECE! DONT SUE ME PLEASE!**

**also! this is my first piece ever though i kinda wanted my first piece to be a Sanzo or zosan one, this was shorter and im lazy so..XP. please review! and no flames because i will curse you out if you flame me! do try to encourage me to write more! i need the encouragement! if people hate it whats the point!? also! if you like how i write and want special stories pm me requests cause ill write you something! I SHIP ALL THE SHIPS!...xcept zolu which makes me uncomfterbal but ill do it anyway! (but only small one shots though!XP)1 **

**and p.s.s: despite this huge authors note, just wanted to point out that i am a huge zosan fan(though i do ship all the ships)..im more into them having an equal relationship(sex wise *wink wink*) but im also a HUGE sanji seme perv ( i like when zoro tops too! but when sanji does it...its...its kinda hot)lol!. but i am more of a sanji seme lover and will WILLINGLY write stories of that nature (or opposite) on request!**

**...thank you! thats all!**

**LAWYERS DONT SUE ME! I HAS NO MONEY! ONLY DONUTS AND SMUT AND U CANNOTS HAS EITHER!*fights off vicious rabid lawyers with big fees in thier hands* BACK YOU SAVAGES BACK!**


End file.
